Electric cutouts are well known in which an insulator is arranged for mounting on a structure such as a power line pole cross arm and which supports upper and lower terminals connected with a distribution circuit and in which a fuseholder having an upper contact is removably mounted for interconnection between the cutout terminals. It is customary to provide a double hinge support for the lower end of the fuseholder which is provided with trunnions for engaging spaced jaws so that the fuseholder is initially mounted with the trunnions arranged in the jaws and is then rotated about the trunnions to cause the upper contact to become engaged with the upper terminal. It is possible that the trunnions do not remain snugly within the bight portions of the jaws so that the upper contact of the fuseholder does not engage the upper terminal properly. An example of such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,242.
One known means of interconnecting the conducting element and the lower terminal of a cutout utilizes a biased contact mounted on the lower terminal which engages the conducting element at a single point. While this type of contact is ordinarily satisfactory, it may result in improper contact if the bias becomes weakened for any reason. A cutout having a contact of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,242.
According to known latch mechanisms pivotally mounted parts associated with the top terminal of a cutout are utilized to latch the top portion of the fuseholder in its service position. These movable elements of course are not always reliable and may form an insecure latched condition. A cutout having a movable pivotally mounted latch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,242.